Tournament Fight: Clash of Ice!
A tournament in a village had become a common sight in the shinobi world, usually meant to be a test for the skills of a ninja of varying levels. One could say it was like the Chunin Exams without graduating to the next level, it was merely to show off one's skills and prowess. Today such a tournament was taking place in the village of Kirigakure, the crowds within the stadium cheering to the point it was a deafening roar that could be heard for miles as they awaited the next match. Soon a single voice boomed over all the rest, making the audience for now simmer down to a degree, "This next match up will be quite a treat for our audiences this day, for not only do we have two young talented kunoichis but both are renowned for their use of the infamous Ice Release. It's time for the clash of ice!"The commentator's voice rang out. Before the crowd could have the chance to become deafening once more the commentator continued over the microphone, "Up first is Kirigakure's own Rin Yamase!" Once her name was said the young cerulean blue haired kunoichi stepped out from where contestants entered the stadium fighting area, blinking a few times as her dark brown eyes adjusted to the light. Before her was a similar setting one might see in the Land of Water, a partially opened area with a forest surrounding majority of the rest and large ponds of water in which they likely could manipulate. Though Rin wished to admire the scenery she dared not to, knowing she had to be focused as she moved over to take her position and heard the booming voice once more. "And next from Reikaigakure is Rin Batsu!." Once she too was called the crowds began going wild once more, even more eager to see what the two young women could do. Batsu had arrived to the stadium half an hour early and was cleaning her toolkit. Her mind racing through her fights in the previous rounds. flashbacks occurred of her standing victoriously on top of dead men, youth, women and other punks who had entered the tournament. All her flashbacks, had a simple icy background with a few spikes emerging from the ground. She could hear the noise of the audience and the commentators speech. "Well, I get to fight a young kunoichi, ice style user by the name of Rin, eh ? Interesting, I wouldn't be surprised if I get to fight a clone of myself." Batsu thought has she got up, racing past the other contestants, as she waved her Gunbai to get some stretching exercise. "Well, I do have something up my sleeves, if things get worse" she laughed making her way to the battleground. The Woman, in her twenties took the ground on the field, has her eyes took a scenic view of her surroundings. "You must be Rin Yamase-chan ?" he asked has her eyes locked her opponent. No soon, has these words escaped her mouth, the temperature of the fields atmosphere dropped down a little, sending a chill down the spikes of weaklings around her, the small puddles that were hardly noticeable had turned to ice. "Please be gentle, Yamachand, I am just a mere beginner with no real battle experience, and judge-san, I am ready. ''" She said in a weak voice, getting into a combat pose, while noticing the movements of her opponent. Yamase quietly and patiently awaited her opponent, knowing she couldn’t just rely on her ice techniques in this fight if the other too was known for their Ice Release. Even then she began to have a feeling they were somehow going to be similar in styles for their Nature types. They could literally be clones of the other which was kind of creepy when one really thought of it. And in no time she saw Batsu arrive in no time, “And you must be Rin Batsu.” She replied in turn, not taking long to shift into her own stance as her opponent did the same. But as a slight chill came over the area Yamase glanced sideways slightly, watching as one pond only a few feet away turned to ice. Whatever this freezing wind was though it hardly seemed to make her flinch, only smile a bit faintly, “Neat trick, I’ll have to ask you what kind of move this is when this battle ends.” She said as she heard the judge ask if they were ready as she nodded. “I’m ready as well.” She stated, the crowd roaring in anticipation yet again when they said those words. Though Yamase cocked an eye brow towards Batsu when she said she didn’t have much battle experience. Somehow she doubted this but merely nodded, “Well if this is the case, you first.”She said, but her eyes paying close attention to the other kunoichi. "''This battle would require some out of thought assistance !" Batsu thought has she vanished into thin air, appearing a few meters away from Yamase on top of a tree. As the vanishing would come in a surprise, Rin would throw Explosive Tag filled Kunai's, three in number at the Icy opponent. One of them, was to detonate in midair, while the rest two were to use the cover of smokescreen to glide undetected towards the opponent while Batsu could breathe some fresh air before her next counterattack. Watching as her opponent vanished Yamase was immediately on the defensive, shifting her eyes slightly around the area. At times like these she sometimes would resort to a barrier or her own armor she created, but she wouldn’t this time. It was then from the corner of her eye she noticed a flash of kunai her reaction immediately to jump back as one exploded from the explosive tag and weave through a few hand seals. “Ice Release:Lotus Flower Shuriken.” She said as she then held out her hand as ice formed from midair, and some of the ice from the frozen pond not far from her. It was then that the shuriken that took on the form of a lotus flower roughly the same size as a Fuma Shuriken formed from this ice and was brought in front of her but only just in the nick of time. The last two kunai embedded into the strong ice but didn’t break it. “''That was close.”She thought as Yamase brought the shuriken back and through it in the direction she had noticed the Kunai, knowing she’d have to be careful around Batsu. Through the smoke, Batsu could see a shuriken like things coming towards her. Being on a tree,.. she used her only method of swift escape, by jumping to the ground, she was capable of escaping the route of the ice shuriken. "''So,... you are capable of creating ice weapons,... it's interesting !" Rin said, has she formed a single hand seal, kneading chakra in her stomach, she spew out highly pressurized steam of water, directly towards her opponent. "Always a way to get creative with ice," Yamase responded, a faint smile showing on her lips and figured her opponent could agree. The freezing air before had certainly shown that this Rin Batsu likely had some tricks up her own sleeve which would likely make this quite the fight to see. But it was no sooner had she said this did she see the single hand sign her opponent created, prompting Rin to react with a hand sign of her own as she took a deep breathe. She then fired a twister from her mouth in enough time to slow the pressurized water but not in enough time to stop it completely. A grunt escaped her as the rest of the water collided with her body, causing Rin to slide back a few good feet.